


Stay

by Oblivion_Wanderer



Category: Turn (TV 2014)
Genre: Angst, F/M, spoilers for 3x01
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-27
Updated: 2016-04-27
Packaged: 2018-06-04 18:46:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6670486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oblivion_Wanderer/pseuds/Oblivion_Wanderer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He felt numb</p>
<p>She didn't know what to do</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stay

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for 3x01, 'Valediction'
> 
> Who else is still not over that beautiful moment? I set this one up the same way as an earlier fic called 'Under My Skin'.
> 
> Title from 'Stay', by Hans Zimmer

Why?

At last, Hewlett finally found the courage within him to express what he'd been longing to say to Anna, how he felt. There had never been the right time before, but what she said prompted him to confess. He'd said it at long last, those frightening words. It should have been like a weight lifted off his shoulders, comforted by the fact at least she knew.

But why did it feel like a shadow hanging over his heart?

Hewlett sighed, his hand lingering on the door he had closed behind him. For a moment, he stood there, and then he decided to sit on the bed instead.

He felt numb.

He hadn't meant to upset her.

He wouldn't be surprised if she left now.

The possibility of her leaving Whitehall had honestly frightened Edmund. That was why he had come forward with his feelings at long last. After she had come back to Whitehall, they had only grown closer. He grew used to her presence, and could smile knowing that the woman he admired was here. Before Mary had approached him, Edmund was half listening to her play the harpsichord in the other room. She was indeed improving.

When she had admitted to thinking about moving back to Strong Manor, he could not help but feel unease, and he knew he had to say it then.

Anna didn't say anything for a long moment, but Hewlett had seen the look in her eyes. All he could do was stare into empty space as she rose and left.

No, he wouldn't be surprised at all if Anna chose to leave after all.

Hewlett didn't want her to leave.

He closed his eyes; what if he had just ruined their fragile relationship? That was the last thing Hewlett wanted. After the constant harassment Simcoe had subjected her to, more or less of what he heard, what if what Hewlett had said was too much?

He could follow, however, he knew the best thing to do right now was to give her space. He must let her come to her own decision. Despite what she may say chose, Hewlett would still continue to offer his friendship...

...It was just now he feared he'd just broken his own heart.

He could still feel the ghost of her hand in his own.

 

* * *

 

The quick look Anna shared with Mary said it all- she was up to something and needed to use Anna as a distraction. Fine. Anna chose to go along with it.

She made up an excuse for Hewlett, though it was a possibility- Simcoe wasn't lurking around the town and it was true she didn't want to inconvenience anyone living here.

It went downhill when she saw Hewlett's face fall to an expression of shocked despair.

The words he spoke echoed in her mind, just as they had pierced her heart.

The tears were still lingering in Anna's eyes, and she brought her hand up to furiously try and wipe them away. Hewlett had managed to render her speechless, and she knew he was speaking from the heart. She knew he was being sincere. Anna had suspected for some time that he had some sort of attraction for her, but she hadn't imagined it would be anything like what he expressed.

Anna didn't know what to do, and all she could do was stand there... all until she heard his footsteps walk past, up the steps, and there was the sound of the door closing.

She walked back into the room where she had previously been, where she had been playing harpsichord until he walked in and Mary looked at her in that way that let Anna know she was up to something.

Anna looked where they had been sitting, and in her minds eye saw herself and Hewlett, clearly recalling what he said.

She breathed in a shaky breath again. It had started as a distraction, but turned into a confession. It was the truest thing she had heard in a long time. It only made her feel worse knowing in the past she had used him in the name of the spy ring. Hell, she had just done so again by silently agreeing to distract him so Mary could do whatever she was doing.

All of it made her angry with herself, and also confused. He was no longer her enemy, someone she cared about now, and all of these things she was feeling did not help her turmoil.

Anna walked over to the harpsichord, brushed her hand against the keys. She could still feel tears in her eyes.

Hewlett loved her.

She didn't know what to do.

 


End file.
